


Wolf's Bane

by Astria



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lavellan is a little... Different, Lyrium Brands, Lyrium Tattoos, Post-Canon, Solas is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astria/pseuds/Astria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three winters since he left, yet her scent still lingers on his nose.<br/>Poised on the edge of his long awaited victory, Lavellan appears once more to halt Fen’Harel’s path. Should the Wolf’s bane prove destructive to his plans, or will the flame of the almighty Inquisitor be put out by the man who laid it bare?<br/>And, after everything, could this love have a second chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf's Bane

Prologue

            The snow at Skyhold has been uncharacteristically aggressive in the week since Solas left. It was fitting, she thought, that a storm should stir in his wake. After all, he had caused a storm not only in her mind, but, even in a small fraction, throughout the keep. Leliana, bless her, has been sending out scouting parties right and left since he’d gone, and as such the residents of Skyhold were all in a buzz. Yet, it was no matter, really, for the mage seemed as though he did not want to be found.

Now Emethe paced her room, hands bound together at her front and head down in thought. There was to be a party tonight, of all things, to celebrate her triumph over Corypheus. She did not want to go. In fact, there was an extensive list of things that she pointedly did not want to do, that she would still rather do than go to the foreboding party. She knew that was rude, for Josephine had gone through quite the impressive headache trying to arrange the whole thing on such short notice, but it was just too soon to be having any sort of celebration. The wound Solas had inflicted was too new, too fresh. She couldn’t celebrate, not really, without him by her side. Still, she did go down to the judgment hall of the keep to make her appearance and keep up an air for the visiting dignitaries on whom she needed to make a good impression. She shook the required hands, smiled half-heartedly at the pleasant remarks from her soldiers, and thanked her companions individually for their unshakable loyalty and friendship; then she made her hasty retreat, taking to the shadows and into her chambers without a second glance.

            The sunset was bleak through the onslaught of snow that fell steadily from the sky; still, she stood out on the balcony underneath its rain and stared out at the mountains below. He could be there, just below her window, sitting lonely underneath a tree and flipping through his beloved tomes. Still, that seemed rather unlikely given that the spies Leliana always boasts about had sworn up and down that they had scoured every inch of ground within 20 miles of the keep for his likeness. All they had managed to recover from such a hunt was a token; his token.

            It was that cold wolf bone necklace that held his memory in the forefront of her mind. It fell longer on her, almost to her hips rather than just above her waist, as it had on him. Yet she wore it all the same, underneath her clothes as if a secret. And at night, when she shed her typical layers of battle, she stowed it underneath her pillow and dreamt soundly, as the whispers of the Well rarely let her. Tonight though, as she retired to her room while chaos buzzed in a drunken haze downstairs, she donned the token with care, out and above her formal dress and double wrapped so that it fell just across her chest. She stared at the bone in the lowering light and thought of him, thought of him walking away from her in the ruins of the same temple at which they had met. Thought of the first kiss he had given her within the fade, and the one they shared months later on the balcony on which she currently stood. Thought of his gentle touch as he removed her vallaslin in Crestwood, and his soft, broken words as he preceded to break her heart.

            But she did not think about where he was now, without her. The possibilities were endless, and she did not feel well enough to dwell on such a question. So she drew her eyes away from the bone across her chest and laid down on her bed, still far too big for a single person to own. She would find him when he wished to be found, and then she would know; know where he had been while he was gone, and what he had thought of her during his time away.

            If she was truly lucky, perhaps at that time he would love her still.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is: the first taste of Wolf's Bane! This story is going to take place during and after the Trespasser DLC, with some obvious diversions from Trespasser's Canon story line. This is going to be a chapter fic, and I'm going to try and update weekly at the least. Suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
